A Witch's Story
by Clonexi Peach
Summary: In the beautiful Truffle Island, the young Ami Bellerose and her partners set about on a great adventure to defeat the witches. 100 theme challenge. Sister fic to maddishHatter's Paper Lynton: Journey of 100 Themes. Theme 1: Complicated-In which magic is too complicated to actually work right and because of it, Ami makes a friend.
1. Introduction

Since Serena was born, she'd heard the stories of a wise old witch living in her cottage. The witch lived in a small cottage, more than likely only room for her and her friends, but filled to the brim with magical secrets, accumulated from a lifetime of adventures. However, the rumors of the witch were to never approach her home, for she was considered ruthless, willing to kill without a single regret.

Of course, she was always curious, perhaps too curious for her own good. It was only a matter of time before it she decided to approach the witch's home. As she opened the door, it creaked open, revealing a room filled with artifacts of all sorts. A brown leather bound book with a golden star, a tall golden staff that shone out above the rest, and so many other magical artifact sat around the room, all in good condition and shining bright. Sitting in a chair was a woman, younger than any would have guessed the witch was, almost bored.

"We have visitors!" A voice said, male and incredibly excited.

The woman smiled, amused. "I can see that."

"_Tell me, young one, what brings you to my home here."_

She was surprised as a voice echoed in her head. The witch had telepathy, or at least some form of mental communication.

"M-me?"

"I don't see any other young girls in the doorway. Might I ask who you are?"

"Serena, Se—"

"I see. Serena, what a lovely name." The woman stood up and walked over, a piranha plant sitting on her shoulder, wrapped around her shoulders. Following at her feet was a small red fish type creature. Or maybe it was more of a bird, or a fusion perhaps, Serena wasn't sure.

"A-are you the witch that lives here?" she asked, unable to figure out who the woman was.

"Witch?" the woman gave her a funny look. "No, I'm a mage, although I might be a witch tomorrow, but yes, this is one of the many places I call home."

"Many?"

"Yes, many," the woman said. "You are one of the first to approach me in this one, so how about I tell you a story."

"You're not going to kill me for entering?" Serena asked in confusion.

"No, of course not. The person who came up with that certainly hadn't bothered to talk to me before saying it." The woman laughed slightly and pulled down a book. "Now, would you like to hear it?"

"Don't tell me you're going to be telling that story." The piranha plant seemed to mock her.

"Fine, I won't tell the one about the Void. Would you be happier if I told the one about the crystal stars?"

"No, not that one either," the plant seemed to be getting agitated. "And no, not the Star Spirits either."

"Fine." Grumbling, the woman put the first book back and grabbed a new one.

"Can I hear the story now?" Serena asked, looking at the woman as she opened the small black book now in her hand.

"Of course…" the woman smiled. "Today, I'm going to tell you a story…"

The voice started to resonate in her head, while the piranha plant bounced up and down in excitement. "_A story of a girl who became a hero. A girl who wasn't meant to survive, but fought through it all to become a great hero._

_I'm going to tell you the story of Ami Bellerose."_

**A/N**

**If you're wondering what this is, this is a drabble challenge my friend Hatz and I will be doing simultaneously (you all should check out her sister fic since it'll take place in the same universe and is her drabble challenge) and features the world and characters created for her Paper Mario Dungeons and Dragons game, Papers and Piranha Plants, located on the forums of ffn, in which I am a beta tester. While both other characters from the rp and my well recognized Paper Mario characters may show up, the story will primarily follow my character, Ami, and her partners or planned partners, as well as characters from the original rp who might possibly show up. Besides disclaimers for new characters, this will probably be the only author's note until after the challenge ends.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Ami Bellerose, Serena, and the unnamed witch belong to me****  
**

**Roselle, Juva, Yaps, Flick, Switch, Lea, and the Papers and Piranha Plants universe belong to ****maddishHatter**

**All recognizable characters, stories, and other similar things that might appear belong to ****Nintendo**


	2. Complicated

Ami rubbed her green eyes as she woke up. She groaned slightly. "Why am I in a forest?" This definitely wasn't right; she was expecting to wake up in her home, relaxing in a warm bed, preparing for her next lesson in magic.

Seeing a chest in sight, she opened it to find a staff. "Well…not as good as the one I left at home, but probably useful…" she waved the staff and watched as small sparkles erupted. "Yeah alright, not bad!" Seeing that the staff appeared to work, she pulled back her messy black hair before she exited the clearing to brave the forest, only to hear a voice shouting for help.

_What in the world? _She ran to the source of the voice to find a Piranha Plant fighting off three Fuzzies. The Piranha Plant was gold in color as opposed to the normal red, with green spirals taking the place of the white spots. _Time to work some magic._

Remembering her basic magic training, Ami tried to cast a spell only for the staff to barely do so much as spark. "Damn you magic for being so complicated!" Of course, the magic caster was only as good as the staff that she used. If a staff had low magic stores, there was nothing she could do but pray that it was hard enough to at least hurt when she hit them. Deciding to still help the Piranha Plant, Ami ran passed the Fuzzies, hitting them as hard as possible with the tip of her staff. "Leave her alone!"

"The girl is dangerous." One of the Fuzzies turned to the remaining one as the first disappeared. "We need to leave."

"No way, we can take—" Whatever it was about to say was interrupted by the staff hitting it in the mouth. The second Fuzzy watched as its friend disappeared. It tried to escape, but it was cut off by the Piranha Plant, who decided to take action and bite its assailants, taking the final one out.

Ami at that moment, decided to turn to the poor plant. "Hey, why did those things decide to attack you?"

"Who knows?" The Piranha Plant seemed to shrug as it turned to Ami. "Fuzzies are never up to anything good, are they?" Ami shook her head in response. "I'm Roselle. Thanks for saving me."

"Roselle?" Ami echoed the name. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ami, Ami Bellerose."

"Well, nice to meetcha Ami!" Roselle said. "I'm afraid I'm a little lost considering my parents aren't here and I'm not from the Mushroom Kingdom, but I'll make it work. Safe travels!" The young plant burrowed underground, causing Ami to sigh.

"Um…bye Roselle! I hope to see you again!" Ami continued to wander around the forest, still hopelessly lost.

_Ugh…now where to…_ She was hopelessly lost and Roselle hadn't really provided a lot of help either considering she wasn't from the Mushroom Kingdom at all. Her best course of action appeared to be exactly what she was doing, exploring to figure out how to leave the forest behind.

**A/N**

**Not all stories will actually be chronological order, although I will have the actual order in the end, this one just happens to be chronologically first…**

**Wow, I suck at not leaving author's notes.**


End file.
